metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soul reaper
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Solidus Snake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 03:17, 26 January 2010 : RE: Banner? Hello. The banner you made is pretty cool, but unfortunatley the mandatory adverts Wikia require on the main page means there isn't much point in having a banner. We can't put the banner above the top advert, because Wikia automatically places the top add right at the top of the page, and the boxed advert to the left would just cover up the banner anyway. Sorry. --Fantomas 09:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Help I don't know what help I can be, but I'll help if you need it. If you happen to edit at the Final Fantasy wiki, I can help you there too.Socom92 18:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't how to add the banner, but the Final Fantasy wiki has one. So someone there must know something. I'll check into it. P.S. Awesome banner I'm working on the banner problem. I know how to add it now. Just need an admin to do the work for me, or get admin rights myself. Socom92 18:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Banner Hi there, do you mean add that banner to your personal skin? If so, you can .color2 { background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100225064627/metalgear/images/3/3d/MGmonaco.jpg") no-repeat; } or #wikia_header { background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100225064627/metalgear/images/3/3d/MGmonaco.jpg") no-repeat; } or #background_strip { background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100225064627/metalgear/images/3/3d/MGmonaco.jpg") no-repeat; border:0 none; } to User:Soul_reaper/monaco.css, depending on the effect you want but to have it added to the site, it doesn't go with the new skin, so you'd have to talk to the adminstrators and see if they want it — 12:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Headline text It's not an obvious reference. Besides the use of the word "rising", it has nothing to do with the game at all. --Fantomas 13:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :There is literally nothing to indicate it is a reference to the game, outside of the use of the word rising. Which is quite a common word in the English language. --Fantomas 13:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : : Ohohoho! Grow up and get a life, "Santa Claus". It's cool that you're Australian though. Just like the character Dirty Duck. 13:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) So I should get a life despite the fact that you've clearly spent most of your day editing an article based solely on the fact that you can't get your way? The majority seem to agree that the article should be worded in such away that does not blatantly mention rape. And the whole 'I was talking to Fantomas. Learn how to read.' thing, you didn't mention Fantomas in your edit summary, you simply said 'The saxophone music even makes that clear. There was no saxophone music when Raiden was beaten to a pulp. You call me an idiot yet you can't ban me. You believe that Big Boss's real name is John Doe.' To be completely honest I always came to the conclusion that there was definitely something sexual in the scene but they clearly did it in such a way that the viewer can come to his own conclusions about what's happening and the article should reflect that instead of blatantly stating that he tried to rape Raiden--Soul reaper 13:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Fantomas called me an idiot in the EDIT SUMMARY. And learn how to edit in your talk page. You screwed up your reply. Also, I've only been on the computer for like an hour today. It's 9:32 in the morning today.-- 13:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Engineers and Scientists pictures question. Hi. I have a question about the Engineers and Scientists pictures you uploaded. For one thing, where did you get them? I'm asking because wherever you got them, could you find out if there are any pictures of Soviet officers? If you got it ingame, can you please take a picture of them and then upload it? Weedle McHairybug 19:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm assuming you are an admin, so I'm going to tget right to the point. Has their been a consideration for chat here? I think it'd be a great wiki to have chat on. If you are not an admin, and simply a devoted helper, could you please direct me to one? Thanks, would like to hear back on this. (Apologizing now for the broken signature) -- ☢Valoopy☣ 00:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You sure a new admin can't click it on? I know on my wiki, I just had to go to the admin dashboard, click on Wikia Labs, and flip the switch (it literally was a switch) for chat to on. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 01:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help! "You're pretty good." -- ☢Valoopy☣ 02:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Say, does the name "Soulreaper" have to do with Dissection? 17:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :No, I've never heard of Dissection. My user name is a reference to Bleach and a slight nod to Naruto.--Soul reaper 06:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) MGS4 website downloads. Hi. I have a question for you. Have you ever bought Drebins items on the Metal Gear Solid 4 website and downloaded them? I'm asking because I got a Sunny Camera, but I'm having problems figuring out how to download it, so if you've done it before, I'm going to need advice. Weedle McHairybug 20:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: New main page layout Yes, upload what you need to. I would rather wait until the design is finalized before implementing it, if that's ok. --Bluerock 09:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ready when you are. Shall I start with updating the main page now? I've noticed a few mino issues, but I'm sure they can be corrected easily. (Activity Feed and broken link to no. articles). --Bluerock 19:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I've uploaded the new page. Could you take a look and correct anything that looks out of place. Activity feed seems to display stragely for the first few bullet points. There's a large gap at the top, which I assume is where Wikia places the advertisement, but it isn't showing in my browser. Also, which images do I need to save to my computer in order to change the background/css?--Bluerock 07:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Edited the css now. --Bluerock 10:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've noticed that some of the headings on the sections link directly to their images, so can we change these? Additionally, is it possible to change the font for the "See All" option, on the "Releases" section, as it is not the most easy to read in its current state? Thanks. --Bluerock 11:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Concerning the ad, the old design was formatted similar to articles, in the that the right third of the page was devoted to various boxes, and the square-shaped ad fit in here. With the new design spread across the entire page, there is no place for this square ad to fit. Are we therefore intending to have another banner like ad, both above and below the main page title? If so, I am concerned about how this will look, and whether integrating it into the design might appear better. I suppose we'll have to wait for Wikia's response on this. --Bluerock 12:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I will temporarily unlock the page so that you can work on it. I think that's the easiest thing to do. Also, I think we are missing the banner that appears behind the main logo - the white background means you can't see it at the moment. --Bluerock 12:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help with the main page. Occasionaly, the ad in the right column will be a rectangular-shaped one, which leads further down the page, and this disrupts the formatting of the Games template. Do you know any way of keeping the ads in one size/shape or another to avoid this? --Bluerock 19:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw your topic on the Community Central forum, so I came to the wiki to check things out. I've caught up on the discussion between you and Bluerock and wanted to give you some feedback. The most common main page ad size is 300x250, which is what's appearing now and not causing any problems. Occasionally, the tall 300x600 ad will appear (happens automatically and there is no way to control it from an editing standpoint), which will cover part of the games section due to the page's current formatting. The only way to ensure that the page's content will automatically "wrap around" the ad (regardless of size) is by using the left and right column tags. This is why they were being used before this redesign you guys are doing. Therefore I would recommend re-adding the column tags as part of the redesign, because you (and even I) have no way of knowing when the tall ad will appear. Hope that helps. Keep up the great work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I kinda need some help with images. Hi. I managed to find some images from MPO+, but the problem is that the images can't be right-clicked outside of using google images and clicking on them. If you have any ideas in regards to getting them saved and then uploaded onto the wiki, or heck, even do it yourself, it would be much appreciated. Here's the link: http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=10126560 And more specifically, the images I'm looking for relate to uniforms. More to the point: http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855656 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855657 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855658 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855660 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855660 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855665 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855666 http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855669 The other uniforms I've either already gotten on the MPO+ galleries via other means or had already gotten via Google images. We need to complete the promotional images anyway, so the best way we can do so is this, that's why I need your help. Weedle McHairybug 01:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: The fifth link is supposed to be http://tiberclan.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=101855661. My apologies. Weedle McHairybug 02:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. At least the wiki now has all the promotional content from the Japanese version of Portable Ops Plus (and thus, makes my gettng the Japanese version of MPO+ unnecessary). The American and European versions, as well as the Japanese prefecture soldiers versions to a certain extent however, still have a long way to go. I'm currently taking pictures of the state soldiers right now, and already uploaded four of them (each has a front and back profile). Weedle McHairybug 02:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm taking them from my PSP screen with my digital camera. The only other times I found images on the web relating to the states soldiers are when they are with a soldier that I don't want in the pic or if the picture in question was focusing on a glitch in the game (and I'm guessing glitched pics would not be good pics to use). Anyways, I usually only use my digital camera on my computer for this site if it either one of the games I don't have (IE, Metal Gear Solids 1 not twin snakes, 2, 3, 4), or if I do have the game, but certain circumstances prevent me from taking the picture of it under normal circumstances (eg, key C in Portable Ops' ravine due to my already having recruited Sokolov by the time I'm supposed to start the Sokolov recruitment sidequest at the Harbor. Well, besides the EU soldiers/State soldiers/Japanese Prefecture soldiers and possibly the OctoCamo options, the only other things missing from the site is a full body screenshot(s) of the WonderGoo camo and the M81 Woodland camo from MGS3, as well as those DLC Monster Hunter shirts in the Japanese version of Peace Walker. Weedle McHairybug 03:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) M81 Woodland Hi. I tried finding the M81 Woodland uniform from MGS3 online, but I couldn't find any pictures on it. I was wondering if you could find it, either on your PS2 or online? On a related note, finding the WonderGOO uniform from MGS3 is also difficult as well. Weedle McHairybug 01:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Twitter source: Well, after asking a few questions to the guy who first showed it on MGSForums, I've finally found the specific twitter post that showed it: http://twitter.com/#!/Kojima_Hideo/status/124351014760488961 Weedle McHairybug 20:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hope you have a Twitter account, because you're definitely going to need it if you're going to read it and see it. Weedle McHairybug 00:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) New skin Hey Soulreaper, I've noticed a small issue with the new skin we added a few months ago to the site. The link beneath the"Random page" button, at the top right corner the page, is a little out of alignment (only the bottom third of the button will allow you to click on the link). The "Wiki activity" button below that seems ok though. Are we able to correct this? Cheers! --Bluerock 13:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :However, this issue doesn't seem to occur on the main page. --Bluerock 14:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, that seems to have done the trick. --Bluerock 17:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Soulreaper, just a heads up. We may need to alter the layout slightly to accomodate Wikia's new look, which seems to have been rolled out today. While, we're at it, I'm thinking we could make a few small changes to make the main page a little more consistent with the rest of the wiki (i.e. the narrow column of boxes to the right), if you're up for it? I've found that it's a little jarring to go from the layout of all the articles to the main page, which is spread out across the browser window in contrast. Just a thought anyway. --Bluerock 22:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :The layout hasn't radically changed, but there are a few issues that I've come across, which occur on other Wiki sites as well: the drop down box from the search box is always obscured; the links on the banner are not aligned correctly with the banner anymore. --Bluerock 13:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I know you're more busy these days, but if you have the time, could you help me to implement the chat feature onto the main page to make it more visible for visitors? --Bluerock 12:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::The new navigation menu was actually activated by me rather than forced on us, but it does need some major improvement. User:Technobliterator has been helping me out in this regard, but since you're probably more familiar with wikia coding than I am, perhaps you could collaborate with him. If anything needs changing to the css, just let me know, and I can implement it. Technobliterator already added a link to the chat in the navigation menu. --Bluerock 11:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC)